Between You and Me
by ELi Borcelis
Summary: What we never see, what we don't know of. Not really behind the scenes, more of in between. Unknown moments, shared secrets and feelings uncovered. All involving the gentle men of Ghost Hunt and their lovely leading lady, Mai Taniyama.
1. Unseen: John x Mai

**Ghost Hunt**

**Shibuya Psychic Research**

**Case Number (#):** 1

**Case Name:** Evil Spirits All Over?

* * *

><p>Everyone watched as Mai ran out of the base, eyes wide with fear, merely standing and looking on with curiosity as the young girl sprinted for the third floor. The room where John was attempting to exorcize the spirits from the old school building.<p>

Once she was out of their sight, they watched from the cameras. They watched as she ran up the stairs, the sound of her feet pounding on the steps resonating throughout the wooden infrastructure. They heard and saw the door to the room slide open with a bang, startling both themselves and John, from what they could see on the screens. They registered his shock, followed by Mai's frantic cry.

"John! The ceiling!"

Now, they could all see from the screen the cracking ceiling. And a second after Mai's forewarning, it collapsed.

The cracking of splintering wood, falling debris, wood against wood; Mai's scream.

"_JOHN_!"

And then the debris hit the camera and the screen went black.

They didn't know what happened. They weren't able to see if John made it or not. Their own hearts were still pounding in their ears. They couldn't hear anything except the echoing of Mai's frightened scream.

They had no knowledge of what unfolded between the young girl and the blonde man…

* * *

><p>It wasn't simply <em>fear<em> which made her chest clench and her heart bang against it. It wasn't _just_ fear which made her sprint up those steps and scream when she saw him. _It wasn't fear_.

It was fear _for_ him.

Fear that she wouldn't make it in time, that she wouldn't ever see those cerulean blue eyes look at her with incomparable tenderness or have him give her the most gentle and heartfelt smile she had ever seen. Fear that she would lose him. _Forever_.

So she ran. Screamed. Prayed. _Hoped_. And watched helplessly as the ceiling came down upon him, the debris and dust blocking him from her view.

Her hand reached out instinctively to grab him, to touch him and bring him close to her where she could feel him and know that he was alright because he was with her.

Yet she grabbed nothing but thin air.

And she could feel her heart break.

"_JOHN_!"

His name fell from her lips in an anguished scream. Tears began to build up at the corner of her eyes and for a moment, the sound of shattering wood rang in her ears. But then her thundering heartbeat took over. The dust settled and Mai held her breath as she took a tentative step forward.

"J-John?"

Any sort of rational fear flew from her mind when she barreled through the wreckage. She didn't care if the remainder of the ceiling collapsed as well. She didn't care that she might be hurt from the sharp edges of wood scattered about. She didn't care at all. Not about such trivial matters. All that mattered was _him_.

Finding him.

Making sure he was ok.

Holding him.

Seeing him.

He was all that mattered as she clawed through the wreckage like a maniac, her voice high and shrill, even to her own ears, "John? John! John? John, where are you? Are you alright? JOHN!"

There was a clatter and a cough to her right and Mai momentarily froze. Her eyes caught a large plank of wood tremble slightly before it was roughly shoved away. A dark, dusty figure emerged from the chaos and Mai could make out a head of curly blonde hair.

"John…"

The young priest raised his head to meet her eyes. Blue locked with Sienna and Mai's tears were now free flowing.

"JOHN!"

Simultaneously, they surged forward towards each other, arms outstretched and reaching. They met in the middle, his arms going around her shoulders; hers' around his waist. This time, her hands clenched the dusty black cloth of his priest robes, bunching up as much of the fabric she could in between her fingers. John's arms were tight around her, one hand holding her body close to his own, the other tangled in her hair. Mai buried her face in his chest as her sobs came out softly.

"I-I thought… You… The ceiling a-a-and I couldn't see and… Oh, thank God. Thank you, thank you, thank you." She murmured incoherently but she didn't care. John was safe. In her arms, alive and warm and breathing! _With her_!

John hushed her softly, stroking her hair in a gesture of comfort and promise. "I'm here, I'm here. If it wasn't for you, I'd have been in serious trouble. You saved me." he whispered as he buried his face in her hair, eyes closing as he took in a shaky breath, inhaling her scent to calm himself. In Heaven's name, he knew that this was wrong, that he shouldn't even be holding her like so but it felt so _right_. She fit into his arms perfectly and even the way she made him feel warmed his chest.

As if it was as it should be. As it was _meant_ to be.

He held her tighter, pressing a loving kiss on her temple and the young girl sighed. They held each other for a moment before Mai slowly pulled away. Her face was streaked with tears but her eyes were shining and she was smiling so beautifully. One of her hands rose to cup the side of his face, her touch a bit shaky, as the pad of her thumb caressed his cheek.

John smiled at the contact, holding her hand in his own and stroking the back of it in time with her movements. Mai's grin grew wider and he couldn't resist. He turned his head slightly so her thumb brushed against his lips and he kissed her palm. He heard Mai's breath catch in her throat and he couldn't suppress the small smirk which came onto him as he saw her eyes dark and staring intently at his lips.

"Mai…"

"John…"

"MAI! JOHN! ARE YOU TWO ALRIGHT?"

The raised voices of their coworkers made them both jump apart and caused a blush to rise to their cheeks. John dusted his robes, looking away from Mai in embarrassment. He didn't see or hear her move close again which is why he jumped as she spoke from his side, "We're fine. John's alright!" He looked down at the young school girl with bewildered eyes. Mai merely gave him a shy smile as she helped dust his robes. The blonde man relished the feeling of her hands once more on his body, even though the touch was light.

Mai was fixing his purple scarf when the rest of the team appeared at the doorway. John took in their concerned expressions and reassured them that he was fine. In the midst of it all, Mai moved towards the team and Bou-san immediately put his hands on her shoulders, asking her if she was ok. John watched the contact with simmering envy.

He couldn't touch Mai like that in others' presence. Not without invoking them with the wrong idea (which was completely right), or looking down on him or worse, _Mai_. So he kept his arms firmly at his sides, Making it all he could do not to grab her and draw her close in his arms and feels her against his body. He offered them his usual cheerful smile in hopes that they would buy it.

They did.

_Hook, line and sinker_.

When everybody was leaving, he excused himself as well. But not before meeting her gaze one more time. Not before he expressed his emotions with his eyes. Not before he smiled at her once more. Not before he spoke to her once more. Not before he discreetly reached out and ran his hand down the smooth skin of her exposed arm.

A simple yet intimate gesture which meant so much to both of them.

"Goodnight, John."

"Goodnight, Mai. Thank you again."

_For everything_…


	2. Unseen: Lin x Mai

**Ghost Hunt**

**Shibuya Psychic Research**

**Case Number (#):** 7

**Case Name:** The Bloodstained Labyrinth

* * *

><p>He'd seen her cry before. Her tears weren't unfamiliar to him. She was too emotional for her own damn good.<p>

But _twice_ already _he'd_ been the cause of those watery eyes.

The first was in the church with Kenji. Although she'd been possessed at that time and it _technically_ wasn't _her_ feelings which were hurt but the little boy's, it was _her_ face which crumpled with heartbreaking sadness. Sienna eyes brimming with unshed tears, pink lips turning down into a frown, cheeks flush with emotions.

That face haunted him, even long after the case, and Lin swore to himself that he would never _ever_ make her cry again.

* * *

><p>"I simply do not wish to be friends with Japanese people who have neither knowledge nor awareness of such things."<p>

He observed her expression: eyes wide with shock at his statement, mouth slightly agape, eyebrows furrowed in confusion; her breathing ragged. At his peripheral vision, he caught one of her hands ball into a fist while the other clenched at the fabric of her khaki shorts.

Then her face changed as her eyes narrowed and filled with tears, her mouth morphing into a small frown, biting her lower lip momentarily before she released it to take in a shaky breath. In his mind's eye flashed the face—_her face_—which haunted him even in his waking moments and Lin knew that he had just broken his own promise.

But this time was slightly different.

Her eyes weren't just sad but a bit angry as well. Hurt and disbelieving. As if his words had caused her physical pain. But it seemed like he was hurting more of _himself_ rather than her. As he watched her tremble with emotion, he could feel a little bit of his heart break along with her own. Despite his intimidating demeanor, Lin disliked hurting people, whether physically or emotionally.

_Twice_ already he had made the same girl cry, in the short period of time he'd known Mai Taniyama. She was usually a good sport but making her cry would not only rouse her surrogate family but evoke later feelings of regret.

Very much like he was feeling now.

He watched as her eyes shone with shattered innocence. Lin couldn't help but scoff to himself. She was _so_ naïve, it was almost ridiculous!

"It's not like I don't know."

Her voice was shaky and her breaths were uneven in between. Her fingers clench tighter on her shorts but she continued on to speak, "It's true that Japan did some awful things, but holding grudges from the past like that… something's not right about it!"

* * *

><p><em>It's not like she wasn't aware. She was. Painfully. Despite her positive outlook on life and cheerful demeanor, Mai had seen and experienced things no young girl her age are even supposed to dwell upon.<em>

_She was an orphan. Parents both dead and left without any known living relative._

_She supported herself. She had to grow up pretty fast in order to make sure that she would be alright and most teenagers didn't really think about having a job. Well, most teenagers don't have to worry about paying bills or tuition fees._

_Her education depended on scholarships. Despite Naru's belittling of her mental capabilities, Mai was clever and quick to think. Her deeper thinking had led to the solution of many cases before and Naru was just too damn stubborn to praise her properly!_

_So it wasn't like she didn't know._

_She didn't turn a blind eye on such issues but rather, looked past the prejudices and the hatred and the grudges, seeing with fresh eyes that judged not only upon history but on the present as well…_

* * *

><p>"If you did that… it means that the entire world would have to hate one another for all eternity. That's just weird and I don't like it at all!" Mai continued to speak and she was growing bolder and bolder with every word.<p>

Lin quietly admired her for her courage and insight but he had a point to make clear, both to himself and to her. But he patiently waited for her to finish, knowing that it'd be best if she got the weight off her chest. She was rather impatient, as well.

"I can't help it if you hate me, but I don't want to be hated just because I'm Japanese!"

"_Don't hate me because I'm Japanese!"_

Her voice melded with _his'_ and Lin couldn't help but come onto startling terms on how alike _they_ were. Maybe, why a part of him didn't like her very much was because she was reminiscent to _him_. They haven't found _him_ yet and being with her almost every day was like a painful reminder on what he and Naru lost…

Unable to stop himself, Lin doubled over slightly, a deep chuckle escaping his lips.

Mai's face fell and an expression of slight exasperation took place. It only made Lin's smirk grow wider and he failed to cover it with his fist and a cough. When he explained his reason, he found himself graced with her smile. Her eyes were no longer brimming with tears and she was looking at him with so much tenderness, it felt as if a weight had been lifted over his shoulders and his heart rate increased slightly.

"I don't hate you," he said, more kindness in his tone. _No, not at all. Far from it._

"However, automatic responses like that aren't easy to eliminate." _But I'll try. For you, I'll try to be better._

He stood from his seat and bowed, "I spoke rudely." _Please forgive me. _"I apologize." _Please, please, please forgive me._

From his bangs, he saw her bow down as well, "Likewise, I'm sorry." _You hardly have anything to be sorry for. I know it's not your fault but I can be too narrow-minded for my own good. I'm so sorry…_

They both straightened at the same time and her eyes met his'. They were shining with newfound joy and she offered him her winning smile. He couldn't help but offer a small one in return, his heart beating rapidly against his chest. As they looked at each other, Lin felt something form and settle between them. Something that went deep and held strong.

A bond; a promise. One they formed and only _they_ shared.

It was intimate in ways only for them to understand.

Then the door to the base opened and their eye contact broke as they both turned to face their arriving team mates.

But the bond was still there. Between them, almost palpable, Lin felt as if he could reach out and touch it.

As strong and as deep as if they were still staring into each other's eyes.


	3. Unseen: Naru x Mai

**Ghost Hunt**

**Shibuya Psychic Research**

**Case Number (#):** 8

**Case Name:** The Cursed House

* * *

><p>From his side, he could feel Mai's radiating warmth. He didn't look at her directly; preferring to keep his eyes trained onto Matsuzaki-san's exorcism but rather watched the Russet haired young woman through his peripheral vision.<p>

As long as he could still assure that she was by his side—_and would remain there_—he could breathe a little easier.

But she was scared. Not for herself, _never_ for herself, but for Eijirou-san who was crawling towards the priestess, despite his bonds, with an enraged look on his face. How she could feel that way for a man who looked like a maniac was beyond him.

"H-Hey, maybe it really is too much for Ayako?"

The question fell from her lips, wavering and unsure as she feared for the older woman as well. This time, Naru cast her a quick glance, observing her worried expression and body language: arms to her chest as if defending herself yet she leaned forward slightly with one foot forward, ready to jump in just in case Matsuzaki-san could be under threat.

_But not before he jumped in front of her first_, Naru thought, a bit surprised on how naturally the instinct to protect her came to him, _her safety was the most important above all. She was top priority. Before Mai could go about saving people, he would make sure she was safe first._

"It may be. In any case, John will arrive tomorrow." He answered tonelessly as he turned to survey the exorcism once more. At the corner of his eye, Mai turned to look at him quickly, worry and irritation in her eyes, her mouth agape. She started to say something but instead pressed her lips into a thin line and rolled her eyes. She focused on the exorcism again and Naru smirked slightly.

The possessed man continued to crawl towards Matsuzaki-san, eyes brimming with malicious intent. To her credit, the priestess didn't waver in her prayers and continued on, seemingly oblivious to the rising tension in the room as Eijirou-san crawled closer.

Mai was getting even more anxious and she unconsciously stepped closer to Naru. "Can't Lin-san do anything?"

Naru felt the increase of warmth from his side and found Mai standing so close, their arms brushed. Her face was still contorted with worry, eyes wider and skin seeming paler in the candle glow. The young scientist couldn't help but admire how ethereal she looked bathed in the warm golden light, her eyes practically dancing with an internal flame, hair darker and lusher in color.

_She was stunning_.

He mentally slapped himself to attention once he remembered that she had asked him a question, "Not without knowing the spirit's identity." It was a bit vague but he didn't really care too much about explaining the logic behind his answer as everyone was immediately concentrated on Eijirou-san, or rather, the purple light emitting from his body.

"_Atsumaritamae yomo no kami gami."_

Eijirou-san let out a low pitched groan, wild eyes trained directly on Matsuzaki-san as the purple light seemed to flow out of his body and spiral into the air.

"_Atsumaritamae yomo no kami gami."_

The purple lights began to contort in the air above the man, twisting and forming a sinister shape. A wave of malevolent energy seemed to radiate from the purple lights and it sent uneasiness down Naru's back. From his side, he heard Mai's loud gasp and realized that she was more sensitive to spirits than all of them. The purple entity was affecting her more and Naru felt his heart skip a beat as the possibility of _her_ being possessed by an evil spirit increased.

And immediately, he reacted on the primal instinct to protect her.

His body moved in front of her, shielding her from the entity, his arm outstretched and pushing her behind him. Mai, thankfully, didn't fight against him and let him guide her. Her hand reached out and grabbed the sleeve of his black shirt, clenching it tightly. Naru's hand twisted slightly so he could give her hand a reassuring squeeze. Mai stepped closer to him, bringing her body right to his back and her warmth spread through him.

"Stand back. Go out quietly."

Naru felt his body tense as Mai gave a slight tremble from behind him. _She was the most important of all. Top priority. He had to assure her safety above all others._ Naru needed someone he had absolute faith in to protect her. Someone he knew; that if things went dire and he wasn't able to handle things himself, would be able to use _their_ abilities to protect her.

"Lin," Naru called, putting as much faith as he had on the Chinese man to protect Mai, "Get Mai out of here."

The tall man stood without qualm but kept his eyes trained on Eijirou-san. Lin turned and swiftly caught Mai's shoulder, leading her swiftly but quietly out of the room. Naru glanced at her from the corner of his eye and found himself looking into her bright Sienna eyes. They shared a glance, her gaze filled with worry _for_ him while he tried to convey as much reassurance in his own stare. She squeezed his hand in reciprocation and they both reluctantly let go, his fingers lingering on her cool skin.

In front of them, the lights had twisted itself to form the shape of a fox. Peals of maniacal laughter fell from Eijirou-san's lips and the possessed man was now on his knees, expression deranged and eyes wide and wild. Like an animal…

Mai was still being led out the door by Lin and her gaze lingered on the fox spirit, mouth parting in bewilderment. Naru's heart thumped in his chest as he watched their seemingly slow procession to the door. _They were moving slow. Far too slow. At this rate, Mai would still be in danger when—_

"_Namuhonzon kaimarishiten rairin ekou kikou shugoshitamae!"_

Matsuzaki-san finished her prayer, ending it with a loud resonating clap. At the sound of it, the spirit snapped and lunged for the priestess, hissing as it went so. Fortunately, Matsuzaki-san ducked at the right moment and the fox spirit sailed over her head and directly towards…

Naru.

The raven haired young man tensed as the spirit hurled itself in his direction, not making to move away but rather to meet it directly. He crouched slightly, arms spread out to his side, face set into a serious scowl. Mai felt her heart bang against her rib cage as she spun out of Lin's grip and face Naru.

A scream ripped from her throat, high and shrill to her own ears, "_NARU!"_

_What the hell was he doing? Why wasn't he moving? Can't he see that-that…_

The fox spirit drew closer and closer by the second but Naru didn't even flinch, only firming his stance.

"_STOP IT_!" From behind her, Lin's voice rose above the turmoil running through her mind and the thundering pound of her heart. But most importantly, it broke through Naru's reverie. His eyes widened slightly and his posture straightened by just a millimeter but it was enough for Mai.

Unfortunately, Lin's warning came too late.

The fox spirit was _too close_ and Naru moved _too slowly; _a millisecond _too late_. A millisecond which could have counted for everything but didn't… In that millisecond of hesitation on Naru's behalf, the fox spirit hit him square on the chest, the force of the impact sending him flying to the wall behind him and collapsing onto the floor.

Mai felt as if her world had shattered right before her eyes when she heard his pained grunt and saw his lack of movement as he sat on the ground. Her body reacted immediately, legs instinctively sprinting towards the young man, arms reaching out to hold him; to touch him and make sure he was alright. His name fell from lips in a loud cry, "_NARU!"_

The young scientist stirred slightly at the sound of her voice calling his name. His throat felt extremely dry and a cough escaped him. His head spun with dizziness and black spots swarmed his vision. But then his eyes registered Mai's figure running towards him, her face contorted with worry and fear, eyes brimming with tears. Naru forced himself to focus on her and _only_ her.

He watched her draw nearer and stopped directly in front of him, so close he could feel her warmth and smell her perfume. _Cinnamon and honey_, he registered lightly. The others were asking him questions but he could care less about them. _Everything in him revolved around Mai._ From what he could see, she wasn't hurt, _thank God_.

Mai gave him a watery smile as she gingerly reached out and placed her hand on his knee. Warmth radiated and spread through his body at that touch alone and he sighed, some tension leaving his body. His head still hurt but it was more bearable now. Mai squeezed his knee in comfort and Naru noticed that she was trembling slightly.

"No, I'm fine." He answered at last, "what about Eijirou-san?"

Attention immediately turned towards the once possessed man and Naru took advantage of their distraction to reach out and cover Mai's hand with his own. The young girl held his hand tightly as he stroked the back of her's with his thumb, both giving the other comfort through touch alone. Their fingers intertwined for a moment but it was soon broken once the team looked back to them.

They pulled away before anyone could see and looked on for concern. Eijirou-san was fine, if not confused and a bit disoriented. But he was no longer overcome by the fox spirit and for that, all were thankful.

A sharp pain stabbed through the base of Naru's skull and the young man rubbed it, trying to ease off the tension. But it still gnawed as a peculiar heaviness seemed to settle upon his shoulders, drawing his world to black once more.

But the feeling of Mai's hand still on his knee and her warmth resonating through his body brought him to the light…


End file.
